1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of software compilers, and more particularly relates to a software compiler for translating message definitions defined using Transfer Syntax Notation One (“TSN.1”) message syntax into source code encompassing message management functions.
2. Related Art
Communication networks require software for performing tasks such as creating, encoding, decoding, and destroying messages, to name a few. Conventional methods for developing message management software typically involve designing and implementing code in a high level language such as C and/or C++. Many system-level constraints may be imposed in order to maximize the amount of information a message may carry while simultaneously minimizing the size of message. This kind of optimization is especially important for message transport over low-bandwidth communication channels such as cellular telephones.
Protocols for cellular communications are well-defined and embody an optimized trade-off between message content and message size. Typically, bit-level design and programming are required to realize message management software conforming to the requirements of these protocols. This is demanding in terms of design, requiring much attention to bit field allocation and de-allocation, for example. Message formatting specifications may become quite complicated as well, requiring specified field sizes and nested messages, for example. This is further complicated by design constraints imposed by a target transport protocol, and even more so by the typical need to design to multiple target protocols used around the world. Moreover, as new applications are developed for use on communications devices such as cellular telephones, new message types are often required to encapsulate new data types needed to implement the applications. Ultimately, substantial effort must be expended to develop message management software accommodating new message types while also conforming to low-level design demands of the protocols of target networks. Tasks including design, hand-typing code, debugging, and maintenance are costly and resource-intensive in terms of time and personnel.
There is therefore a need for systems and methods to overcome the significant demands of designing and programming low-level message management software conforming to the protocols of typically low-bandwidth communication systems, thus enabling greater development efficiency and conservation of valuable resources and time.